brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is a ''LEGO Dimensions'' minifigure that has been released in 2015. He is the titular protagonist of the Doctor Who franchise. Background The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey who stole a Type 40 TARDIS (a living time machine, that can travel through both time and space) to explore the universe. However, The Doctor often ran into trouble, and despite his people's non-interference policy, The Doctor often acted against evil and tried to protect those who needed assistance. In many instances, before he dies, he goes through regeneration, a Time Lord ability which changes his personality and his genetic makeup and allows him to survive near-death experiences. To date, there have been fourteen different unique incarnations of The Doctor. However, for one incarnation during the Time War, he forwent going by the name of The Doctor. The Thirteenth Doctor while not appearing in any LEGO content to date is played by Jodie Whittaker. She is the current Doctor and the first female incarnation of the Time Lord. LEGO Dimensions In LEGO Dimensions, The Twelfth Doctor assists Wyldstyle, Batman and Gandalf in defeating Lord Vortech. He initially saves the trio from a "rift loop" in which Vortech had intended to trap them, and reveals that-due to the effects of time travel-he has met them before, but this is the first time they have met him from their perspective. He then drops them off in a Cyberman facility where they are forced to contend with those cyborgs, the Weeping Angels, and the Dalek Emperor and his Daleks. They were then able to contact a past version of the Doctor, who helped them to escape. The three later posed as Zygons in order to rescue the Doctor from a group of Cybermen and recruit him for their final conflict with Vortech, in which they created a rift loop to trap the foe, apparently forever. Gallery of Variations Minifigure Video Game Variations Appearances * 71204 Doctor Who Level Pack * 21304 Doctor Who Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Dimensions'' Notes *If the Doctor dies in LEGO Dimensions, instead of respawning, he will regenerate into another body, starting from his first incarnation. *The First Doctor was originally portrayed by William Hartnell and later Richard Hurndall for The Five Doctors. David Bradley played both William Hartnell and the First Doctor. Bradley also played Argus Filch in ''Harry Potter''. *The Seventh Doctor was portrayed by Sylvester McCoy who also played Radagast in The Hobbit films. *The War Doctor was portrayed by Sir John Hurt who also played Mr Ollivander in the Harry Potter, and Harold Oxley in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *The Ninth Doctor was portrayed by Christopher Eccleston who also played Malekith the Accursed in Thor: The Dark World. *The Tenth Doctor was portrayed by David Tennant who also played Barty Crouch Junior in the Harry Potter films and voiced Scrooge McDuck in the DuckTales reboot. Gallery Lego-dimen 3299985b.jpg|Promo Art Lego-doctor-who-dimensions-fig.jpg|Level Pack How to build the doctor2.0.JPG|Instructions 11701162 1605604999724923 6243065427245214635 n.png |Peter Capaldi holding a miniature LEGO Tardis (from the 71204 Doctor Who Level Pack) Ld-drwho-dinorider-hr-cmyk.jpg|The Doctor riding Blue legodimensionsdoctorwho1_large.jpg 18916292134 9437f59c24 b.jpg|The Doctor and his companion Clara Oswald K-9 Lego Dimensions.jpg|One of the Doctor's classic companions, the robotic K-9 6129875 Page 04.jpg LEGO Dimensions Demographic.jpg The-Doctor1.jpg Videos Official SDCC Video Doctor Who Joins LEGO Dimensions See also * Eleventh Doctor Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Doctor Who Minifigures Category:Doctor Who Category:CUUSOO minifigures